2006 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2006.'' Events January * 8 January - ** G4 television begins airing Star Trek: The Next Generation in syndication. ** Phil Hetos dies. * 20 January - Pocket SCE eBook The Cleanup is released. * 22 January - Allen Pinson dies. * 31 January - Pocket ENT Rosetta is published. February * 13 February - Andreas Katsulas dies. * 17 February - ** Paul Carr dies. ** Pocket SCE eBook Progress is released. * 21 February - Richard Snell dies. * 27 February - John Lendale Bennett dies. * 28 February - ** Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier: Missing in Action is published. ** Pocket VOY novel Evolution is released. March * 7 March - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg DVD set released. * 8 March - Rhoda Williams dies. * 18 March - ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 126 is released. * 24 March - Titan Books omnibus collection The Battle Within is released. * 28 March - Pocket DS9 Warpath is published. April * 1 April - Pocket SCE eBook The Future Begins is released. * 4 April - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Time Travel DVD set released. * 6 April - Joseph Bernard dies. * 8 April - Tommy J. Huff dies. * 10 April - G4 television begins airing Star Trek: The Original Series episodes as Star Trek 2.0, adding such features as on-screen chat, pop-up facts, and a 'Spock market'. * 20 April - The Daily Variety reports that production on an eleventh ''Star Trek'' film is officially underway, under the supervision of J.J. Abrams. * 25 April - Pocket ENT Last Full Measure is published. May * 8 May - Philip Barberio dies. * 11 May - Byron Morrow dies. * 15 May - Pocket SCE eBook Echoes of Coventry is released. * 22 May - Star Trek: The Next Generation Region 2 DVDs re-released. * 23 May - Pocket TOS novel To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh is released in paperback. June * 1 June - Pocket SCE eBook Distant Early Warning is released. * 3 June - George Kashdan dies. * 4 June - John Horton dies. * 6 June - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q Region 1 DVD set released. * 20 June - Pocket Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul novel Exiles is released. * 23 June - Titan Books omnibus The Trial of James T. Kirk is released. * 27 June - Pocket Star Trek: Vanguard novel Summon the Thunder is released. July * 25 July - ** Pocket TOS novel Burning Dreams released. ** Pocket rereleases Vulcan's Glory and Strangers from the Sky. August * 1 August - ** Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon DVD set released in Region 1. ** The [[The Star Trek Calendar (2007)|2007 ''Original Series calendar]]'' is released. * 10 August - ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 128 is released in the UK. This will become the first issue to be distributed in North America on 22 August. * 13 August - Tony Jay dies. * 14 August - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Time Travel DVD set released in Region 2. * 22 August - ** Pocket TOS novel Captain's Glory by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) is released. ** Fan-submitted story collection Strange New Worlds 9 edited by Dean Wesley Smith is released. * 25 August - Joseph Stefano dies. * 26 August - Pocket rereleases The Entropy Effect. * 29 August - ** Pocket TOS novel Provenance of Shadows (book 1 of the Crucible trilogy) by David R. George III is released. ** Pocket rereleases Federation. * Pocket Star Trek: Mere Anarchy eBook Things Fall Apart is released. September * 1 September - Pocket SCE eBooks 10 is Better Than 01 and Many Splendors are released. * 5 September - ** Pocket TOS short story collection Constellations edited by Marco Palmieri is released. ** Del Rey rereleases the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual, and the ''Star Trek Logs'' omnibuses. ** Tokyopop releases the first volume of Star Trek: The Manga, "Shinsei Shinsei". * 8 September - ** Star Trek celebrates its 40th anniversary. ** TV Land airs three TOS episodes, , and . * 16 September - "Re-mastered" versions of Star Trek: The Original Series begin airing in syndication, beginning with and . * 18 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon DVD set is released in Region 2. * 22 September - ** Edward Laurence Albert dies. ** Titan Books omnibus Maelstrom is released. * 24 September - John M. Ford dies. * 25 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q DVD set is released in Region 2. * Pocket Mere Anarchy eBook The Centre Cannot Hold is released. October * 1 October - The [[Star Trek Stardate Calendar (2007)|2007 Star Trek Stardate Calendar]] is released. This is the final edition of the day-to-day calendar. * 3 October - Star Trek: Encounters is released. * 5 October - ** Hal Lynch dies. ** Sale 1668, the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, begins at Christie's in New York. The auction continues until 7 October. * 16 October - Tommy Johnson dies. * 20 October - Jane Wyatt dies. * 27 October - Star Trek: Tactical Assault is released for the Nintendo DS. * Pocket Mere Anarchy eBook Shadows of the Indignant is released. November * 7 November - Pocket reference book Ships of the Line released. * 8 November - Basil Poledouris dies. * 10 November - Jack Palance dies. * 13 November - TOS begins airing every weeknight on TV Land. * 14 November - Star Trek: Tactical Assault is released for the PlayStation Portable. * 21 November - ** ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' DVD is released in Region 1. ** Star Trek: SCE anthology Aftermath edited by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. * 23 November - Dave Cockrum dies. * 28 November - ** Pocket TOS novel The Fire and the Rose by David R. George III, book 2 of the Crucible trilogy, is released. ** Pocket TOS novel The Empty Chair by Diane Duane, the final volume of the Rihannsu sequence, is released, along with an omnibus edition of the sequence, The Bloodwing Voyages. December * 5 December - Star Trek: Legacy for the PC is released in the United States. * 15 December - The It's A Wrap! sale and auction begins. * 21 December - Lois Hall dies. * 22 December - ** Phillip Pine dies. His death is not reported until May 2007. ** Titan Books omnibus The Return of the Worthy is released. * 28 December - Pocket SCE eBook Turn the Page is released. This release sees the series become Star Trek: Corps of Engineers. * 29 December - ** Pocket reference book Voyages of Imagination is released. ** Pocket SCE eBook Troubleshooting is released. Unknown * Thomas J. Booth dies. Release gallery File:The Cleanup eBook cover.jpg|''The Cleanup'' File:Rosetta cover.jpg|''Rosetta'' File:Progress eBook cover.jpg|''Progress'' File:Missing in Action cover.jpg|''Missing in Action'' File:Evolution cover.jpg|''Evolution'' File:Fan Collective - Borg cover.jpg|''Fan Collective - Borg'' File:The Battle Within omnibus cover.jpg|''The Battle Within'' File:Warpath.jpg|''Warpath'' File:The Future Begins eBook cover.jpg|''The Future Begins'' File:Fan Collective - Time Travel cover.jpg|''Fan Collective - Time Travel'' File:Last Full Measure cover.jpg|''Last Full Measure'' File:Echoes of Coventry eBook cover.jpg|''Echoes of Coventry'' File:TNG Season 1 DVD-Region 2 new.jpg|TNG DVD re-releases File:Distant Early Warning eBook cover.jpg|''Distant Early Warning'' File:Fan Collective - Q cover.jpg|''Fan Collective - Q'' File:Exiles (Vulcan's Soul novel) cover.jpg|''Exiles'' File:Trial of James T Kirk cover.jpg|''The Trial of James T. Kirk'' File:Summon the Thunder cover.jpg|''Summon the Thunder'' File:Burning Dreams cover.jpg|''Burning Dreams'' File:Vulcans Glory rerelease cover.jpg|''Vulcan's Glory'' rerelease File:Strangers from the Sky rerelease cover.jpg|''Strangers from the Sky'' rerelease File:Fan Collective - Klingon cover.jpg|''Fan Collective - Klingon'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2007.jpg|[[The Star Trek Calendar (2007)|2007 Original Series calendar]] File:STM issue 128 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 128 (US cover) File:Captain's Glory cover.jpg|''Captain's Glory'' File:Strange New Worlds 9 cover.jpg|''Strange New Worlds 9'' File:The Entropy Effect - rerelease cover.jpg|''The Entropy Effect'' rerelease File:Provenance of Shadows cover.jpg|''Provenance of Shadows'' File:Federation - rerelease cover.jpg|''Federation'' rerelease File:Things Fall Apart cover.jpg|''Things Fall Apart'' File:10 Is Better Than 01 eBook cover.jpg|''10 is Better Than 01'' File:Many Splendors eBook cover.jpg|''Many Splendors'' File:Constellations cover.jpg|''Constellations'' File:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual 40th Anniversary.jpg|''Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual'' rerelease File:Star Trek Logs One and Two.jpg|''Star Trek Logs'' rerelease File:Shinsei Shinsei cover - 1.jpg|"Shinsei Shinsei" File:Maelstrom omnibus cover.jpg|''Maelstrom'' File:The Centre Cannot Hold cover.jpg|''The Centre Cannot Hold'' File:Star Trek Stardate 2007.jpg|[[Star Trek Stardate Calendar (2007)|2007 Star Trek Stardate Calendar]] File:Star Trek Encounters cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Encounters'' File:Tactical Assault cover (DS).jpg|''Star Trek: Tactical Assault'' File:Shadows of the Indignant cover.jpg|''Shadows of the Indignant'' File:Ships of the Line cover.jpg|''Ships of the Line'' File:StarTrekTAS RealArt.jpg|''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' DVD File:SCE book cover - Aftermath.jpg|''Aftermath'' File:Fire and the Rose cover.jpg|''The Fire and the Rose'' File:Rihannsu - The Bloodwing Voyages cover.jpg|''Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages'' File:The Empty Chair cover.jpg|''The Empty Chair'' File:Star Trek Legacy PC.jpg|''Star Trek: Legacy'' File:Return of the Worthy cover.jpg|''The Return of the Worthy'' File:Turn the Page eBook cover.jpg|''Turn the Page'' File:Voyages of Imagination cover.jpg|''Voyages of Imagination'' File:Troubleshooting eBook cover.jpg|''Troubleshooting'' cs:2006 (produkce) fr:2006 productions it:Produzioni del 2006 nl:2006 producties